


Helldevils in the Neighberhood

by Kimmylia



Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Helldevils, Marcus - Freeform, Mutants, No Fandom - Freeform, Science Fiction, Survival, Triller, Tristien - Freeform, Tristien Kruyster - Freeform, own work, survive
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in onze wereld zijn er mutanten los gelaten. Langzaam maar zeker evolueren ze naar de top van de voedselketen en verdwijnt de mensheid langzaam. Elke dag is een strijd om te overleven.</p><p>Dit verhaal gaat over een jonge vrouw genaamd Tristien Kruyster die in deze wereld probeert te overleven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helldevils in the Neighberhood

**Author's Note:**

> Dit is nog maar hoofdstuk 1. Ben al bezig met hoofdstuk 2. Het is zowel in het Engels als Nederlands te lezen. Vertel me wat jullie vinden! Wat vond je goed aan dit verhaal, wat kon beter, met die informatie zou ik veder kunnen werken aan een volgende hoofdstuk.

Daar zat ik dan, vast gebonden aan ‘ik denk’ een hete leidingbuis. Mijn hoofd bonkte als een gek. Hoe lang zat ik hier al? Elke keer als mijn lichaam een beetje ontspande kwam ik weer tegen de leiding en duwde ik mijn lichaam weer naar voren waardoor de touwen waarmee ik was vast gebonden zat veder in mijn lichaam sneed. Het was zwart voor mijn ogen. Het enige wat ik kon doen was luisteren naar de geluiden om mijn heen. Zo te horen zat ik alleen in de kamer, het was erg stil. Ik hoorde alleen iets op de grond naast me druppelen. Tsss “AUW” weer vloog ik naar voren. Mijn rug voelde ruw en pijnlijk aan door de hitte. Ineens hoorde ik gestommel. Gillende stemmen. Geschreeuw. Ik kon er maar weinig van uit maken. Ineens hoorde ik een deur met een klap open gaan! Was dat bij mij? Ik hoorde versnelde passen naar mij toe komen. Ineens ging de blinddoek van mijn ogen af. Langzaam opende ik mij ogen en keek ik recht in de felgroene ogen van een jongen. “Tris, is alles goed?” Hij veegde een vlek bij mijn ogen vandaan. Ik voelde aan dezelfde plek en keek naar mijn hand. Bloed. Ik keek naast me waar een plasje bloed lag. Daar kwam het gedrup dus vandaan. De jongen sneed de touwen waar ik mee vastgebonden was los en keek me aan. “Gaat het wel met je” Ik keek de jongen weer aan en liet mijn ogen vlug over hem heen glijden. De felgroene ogen spraken mij gelijk aan, het waren warme bekende ogen. Zijn haar was blond met paarse lokken er door heen gemengd. Zijn linkeroor zat vol met oorbellen. Hij trok me overeind en trok me mee. Ik volgde hem een lange gang door, maar toen we om de eerste hoek gingen stopte ik. Mijn voeten stonden vast genageld aan de grond. De gang was bedekt met bloed en er lagen enkele lichamen van mensen en grote honden. “Wat is hier gebeurd?” Mijn stem klonk beverig. De jongen keek me aan en zei “Ze waren in mijn weg.” Terwijl ik hem aan keek ging er een pijnlijke steek door mijn hoofd en ging ik door mijn knieën. De jongen liep naar een van de honden toe en trok er een pijl uit. Ik keek naar de hond, nee geen hond. Een groot dier. Wat was dat monster? De jongen zette me overeind en bedekte mijn ogen terwijl hij mij tussen de lichamen door leed. Voordat ik er erg in had duwde hij een deur open en stonden we buiten. Mijn ogen werden verblind door al het licht. Langzaam maar zeker kon ik de blauwe lucht onderscheiden. Toen ik een paar keer knipperde zag ik pas hoe verlaten en grijs de stad was waar we stonden. “Het word bijna donker, we moeten opschieten!” zei de jongen en trok me een gebouw aan de overkant in. We rende de trappen op naar de bovenste verdieping en gingen een verlaten kantoor ruimte in. Ik werd in de kamer geslingerd en de jongen barricadeerden snel de deur. Hij keek nog eens door het raampje van de deur, draaide zich toen met een ruk om en zei “hier zullen ze ons nooit vinden” Ik keek hem verbaasd aan, ik moest de lichamen en het bloedbad nog even verwerken. Na wat diep in te ademen had ik eindelijk de moet te zeggen “Wie ben jij? Waar zijn we? Of nee wacht, nog beter. Wie ben ik?” Aan zijn blik kon je zien dat hij met stomheid geslagen was. Hij kwam met snelle passen naar mij toe gestapt en keek mij eens goed aan. “Tris? Ik ben het, Marcus.” Ik keek hem nog eens goed aan, maar er kwam niets naar boven en ik wende mijn blik af. “Ik kan het niet geloven” Zei hij na een tijdje. Hij stapte bij me vandaan en ging voor de deur zitten. “Tris, wij hebben samen alles meegemaakt, wij. Alle ellende die op ons pad kwam hebben wij doorstaan. Jij kent mij al zo lang als dit alles begon.” Ik keek hem vragend aan “Dit alles? Wat alles? En waarom blijf je mij Tris noemen? Is dat mijn naam” Hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn ogen. “Ja, je naam is Tris. Je volledige naam is Tristien Kruyster. We hebben samen het begin van de mutanten meegemaakt. De Helldevils. Al waren ze in het begin nog niet zo gevaarlijk en moordlustig als dat ze nu zijn.” “Wat zijn Helldevils” Vroeg ik maar. Hij keek me aan “Als je gewoon blijft luisteren leg ik alles uit, we hebben de hele nacht. Helldevils zijn mutanten die ongeveer 10 jaar geleden los werden gelaten in deze stad. Toen waren het nog kleine onschadelijke beestjes. Net kleine rode naakt katten. Ze jaagden in groepjes en konden ons met moeite overmeesteren. Maar binnen die 10 jaar zijn ze zo geëvolueerd. Ze zijn groter, sneller en krachtiger geworden en lijken nu meer op windhonden. Ze slapen overdag ik weet niet waar onder de grond. En als de nacht valt jagen ze ons op. Rond de tijd dat ze klaar waren met geëvolueerd waren ze zelfs in staat alleen te jagen en zijn vele van onze vrienden en families gedood door die beesten. En zijn wij met nog een paar gevlucht. Door overdag te reizen en in de avond ons te verstoppen hebben wij het zo lang vol weten te houden. Tot een paar dagen geleden toen je ineens verdwenen was. Gelukkig lieten jij en je ontvoerders aardig wat sporen achter. Al weet ik nog niet wie het waren” Terwijl ik met mijn rode lokken speelde zei ik “Misschien had je dat eerst moeten vragen voor je ze de strotten door sneed” Hij keek me lachend aan “Hehe een echte jager neemt er niet genoegen aan een prooi zijn strot door te snijden.” Nu viel het mij pas op dat hij een pijlenkoker en boog op zijn rug had zitten. Marcus scheurde een stuk van zijn kleren af, liep naar mij toe en verbond mijn hoofdwond. “Maar genoeg gepraat voor nu, het is intussen donker geworden en ik heb er niet zo een zin in die duivels hierheen te lokken. Probeer maar wat te slapen, je geheugen zal snel genoeg terug komen. Dan hebben we het er nog wel over.” Hij deed zijn jachtuitrusting af ging in een andere hoek zitten en leunde tegen de muur aan. Langzaam maar zeker deed ik mijn ogen dicht.

Geen idee hoeveel tijd er voorbij was verstreken. Ik keek naar Marcus die al in een diepe slaap leek te zijn. Veder was er geen geluid te horen. Was dit alles wel echt? En die Helldevils, bestonden ze wel of zoog hij alles uit zijn duim? Waren dat misschien die grote monsters die hij eerder vandaag had gedood? Het was allemaal maar moeilijk te bevatten. Mijn hoofd bonkte nog een beetje, maar het bloeden was gestopt. Wat moest ik nou doen? Kende ik deze persoon wel? Ik wist niet meer wat ik moest geloven en wat ik ervan moest denken. Het enigste waar ik zeker van was, was dat ik hier weg moest wezen. Stilletjes sloop ik naar de deur en verwijderde voorzichtig de barricade. Ik klikte het slot open en deed de deur op een kiertje open. Niets te zien, ik waag het er maar op. Nog een keer keek ik naar Marcus, hij lag vredig te slapen met zijn blonde paarse haar voor zijn ogen. Ik liep de gang op en deed de deur voorzichtig dicht. Langzaam liep ik alle trappen weer naar beneden tot ik voor de grote opening naar buiten stond. De deuren die hier in hadden moeten zitten waren er al lang uit gesloopt. Voorzichtig gluurde ik de straten in. Niets te zien. Misschien was het toch allemaal een leugen. Toen begon ik mijn weg. Maar waarheen? Ik kan moeilijk als een kip zonder kop een willekeurige directie in lopen. “Als ik nou naar het centrum ga en op de borden ga kijken kom ik vast veder.” Waarom praat ik in mezelf? Ten eerste wil ik niet als een gek over komen. Ten tweede wil ik geen gekken aan trekken! Met elke stap die ik zetten nam ik de omgeving goed in mij op. Elke uitweg, elke optakel. Niets ging mij voorbij zonder dat ik het zag. Na een paar straten viel het mij op dat echt alles verlaten was. Waar zijn alle mensen heen? De straten en huizen zagen er zwaar beschadigd uit. Alsof hier een rel van een paar dagen bezig was geweest. Er zaten geen ramen meer in de gebouwen. Was het misschien dan toch waar, van die Helldevils. Rillingen liepen over mijn rug. Misschien was dit niet zo een goed idee. Ik wist nergens wat van, en toch leek het mij zo een geweldig idee om diep in de nacht op ontdekking te gaan in een stad de ik niet ken. Terwijl ik diep met mijn gedachtes worstelde hoorde ik ineens een raar geluid van achter mij. Een soort van een laag rochelend geluid. Meteen stond ik stil. Ik draaide me voorzichtig om en zag een groot dier op afstand staan, nee wacht. Geen groot dier, maar een monster. Was dit een Helldevil? Langzaam kwam het monster op mijn af en deed zijn bek open. Door het beetje licht van de maan zag ik scherpe tanden glimmen. In plaats van een rochel kwam er nu een scherpe schreeuw uit. GRYAAAAAAAAAH echode het door de straat. Ik klemde mijn handen om mijn oren. Nu liep het beest wat sneller en dreigend op mij af. Terwijl ik vastgenageld stond kon ik een vlugge blik op het beest werpen. Zijn gifgele pupillen keken mij recht aan. Vier pupillen om precies te zijn. De rode haren van zijn vacht stonden recht overeind. Op zijn hoofd bevonden zich twee hoorntjes waarmee hij iemand flink mee zou kunnen verwonden. Hij draaide zijn hoofd schuin, als een hond. Toen naar de andere kant. Terwijl hij dit deed verloor hij me geen moment uit het oog. Ineens schoot zijn staart naar voren. Een lange lenige staart met een pijl aan het einde waar een goedje uit liep. Zijn hoofd ging nog maals schuin. Ineens stond hij stil, weer ontblootte hij zijn tanden en liet nog een scherpe schreeuw uit. Dit waren dus die dodelijke Helldevils. Ze waren gebouwd als grote windhonden. “Hell no!” Ik draaide me met een ruk om en begon te rennen of mijn leven er vanaf hing. Wat in dit geval dus ECHT wel het geval was. Sprintend baande ik mij een weg dor de straten. Waar moest ik heen? De adreline schoot door mijn lichaam terwijl ik door de staten heen rende. De Helldevil zat nog steeds achter mij aan en kwam snel dichterbij. Ineens stond ik voor een muur. “Ooh nee!” Het was een doodlopende steeg. Op het moment dat ik mij omdraaide in een poging om snel een ander straat in te slaan stond de mutant aan de andere kant van de steeg. Hij kwam op mijn afgespurt en sprong boven op mij. Ik kwam met een klap op de grond neer en probeerde de mutant van mij af te gooien. Hij was te sterk! Terwijl ik zijn snappende tanden ontweek probeerde ik het nog eens. Toen kwam zijn staart boven onze hoofden geslingerd. Het gleed van de ene kant naar de andere kant als een cobra terwijl er groene smurrie een mooi laagje om zijn pijl maakte. Er een druppel smurrie naast me neer. Het brandde door de grond heen. Mijn ogen werden groot van schrik. De staart ging een stukje omhoog, alsof het een aanloop nam voor de aanval. Ik kneep mijn ogen dicht terwijl ik wachtte op de slag. Er gebeurde niets. Het zware lichaam zakte op me neer. Toen ik mijn ogen open deed zag ik de kille ogen naar mijn staren, met een pijl door zijn schedel geperst. Ik keek verschrikt en duwde het lichaam van me af. Nu pas zag ik Marcus voor me staan. Hoe lang stond hij daar al? Hij rukte de pijl uit de mutant en maakte hem schoon. “Je mag blij zijn dat ik je ben gevolgd.” Zei hij toen. Maar… als hij me gevolgt was, waarom kwam hij nu pas in actie? Ik wou bijna tegen hem gillen waarom hij zo zijn tijd had genomen voor hij het monster dode, toen hij plots gevaarlijk dicht in mijn veiligheidszone stond. “Laat ik mijzelf duidelijk maken. Als je het wil overleven met je geheugen verlies, kan je maar beter mijn advies opvolgen en doen wat ik zeg. ALS het donker is, verstoppen wij ons. Het is nu donker, wij horen hier dan niet te zijn. We gaan, voor het bloed andere Helldevils aanlokt.” Langzaam trok hij uit mijn zone en liep de steeg uit. Ik wist niet zo goed wat ik hiermee aan moest, misschien had hij toch een beetje gelijk. Hij wist hier meer over te weten dan mij in ieder geval… Het beste was hem voor nu te volgen en te doen wat hij zei. Later kan ik alsnog een plan bedenken en ontsnappen. Ik liep achter hem aan door de stegen terwijl de volle maan in de donkere lucht hing.


End file.
